


The last point of illumination

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Ashes character study, Gen, Might not, and how in destroying the universe in a firey explosion, ashes might have set off the next Big Bang., dttm, might be the beginning of a reincarnation au, thoughts about how universes start and end, we'll see if I continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: Universes start in explosions
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The last point of illumination

Universes start in explosions. Immense amounts of molecules spreading outwards at a rapid pace.

A child is born on a planet where the mob is synonymous with the government, and crime is all there is.

With a talent for arson and destruction in their blood, they are invited to join one of the most powerful groups around.

With dice in hand and a lighter in their pocket they become one of the best.  
When the one who saved them turns on them and they die choking on the flames they loved so much all they can feel is hate.

When they wake from death, steel in their chest and access to a truly inconceivable amount of gasoline they know what they must do.

A planet burns in penance for daring to cross them. It will be the first of many

The doctor welcomes them into her family.  
Someday they will stop trusting that promise.

They meet the man with a heart of ironic gold, and the brass witch whose heart is all he has.

They meet the princess with mercury blood, and the starship who was a moon and is now a lover.

They meet the archivist who is an archive, with neurons of copper and wire.

The wooden man who took its love's voice, and the soldier who lost his mind and his eyes when his love died join later.

The mad scientist with wings made of determination and dreams and refusing to follow the laws of man and nature both, and the revolutionary who claims to be both doctor and baron, whose arm is built from that which he once hoped would save his world but further destroyed it instead, join even later still.

The Doctor has long since left. Everyone knows why, but the quartermaster doesn't care.

So they travel and sing and observe and destroy. They become a ruler and a god and a million powerful things in between.

And when their crew, their family finally start to die, when their deaths finally start to stick, they know what is to come.

They hide caches of gasoline throughout time and space, and they send as much as they can to the end.

And when they are sent to the last moments of the universe themself, they light a cigarette, and set the universe alight.

The universe ends in an explosion. A vast firey blaze that is the last light anything left will see.

But the explosive end of one universe is the explosive beginning of another. And there are certain rules in the creation of universes; it must be a cosmic accident, or the work of a god.

So often has Ashes O'Reilly claimed the title of god, and so often have they been believed. It was never true, of course, but belief is a powerful thing, and when thousands of people across time and space believe you a god, a divine spark may form.

So when they destroy the universe, attempting to go out in a blaze of glory, they accidentally kick start a new universe.  
And that divine spark becomes a blaze that carries them into it.


End file.
